The Fateful Call
by Connor846
Summary: Brennan has a fateful conversation with her editor. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor.

**Authors Note**: This is a one-shot that came to me while I was driving him today. Enjoy

* * *

**Washington D.C.  
Jeffersonian Institute  
Office of Dr. Temperance Brennan**

The blue eyed, auburn haired woman sitting in the chair behind the desk was one of the most adept and well respected Forensic Anthropologists on the East Coast. She had a genius I.Q. and was also the author of several best selling books. Usually nothing unsettled her.

Today, however, would be a different story.

Her partner, the brown eyed FBI agent Seeley Booth, was happily ensconced on her couch doing some seriously heavy reading. Very heavy, since it was the latest Superman graphic novel that she had gotten him as a gift yesterday.

His feet were up on her table with his shoes off, displaying the "Snoopy" socks that were also a present, this time for his birthday last year. All in all he was the picture of total contentment.

The woman herself, Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan, was currently pondering over the skull of a limbo resident. She thought that it was a World War I soldier and by doing tissue depth reconstruction she could give him a face that they could match up to records.

In the middle of her task, the phone on her desk rang and she rolled her chair over to get it. Picking up, she answered:

"Brennan?"

The voice on the other line answered:  
"Hi Dr. Brennan, this is Alisha, your new editor! We're supposed to go over your initial rough draft of the new book today," she said, with a bubbly cheery voice.

Brennan initially looked blank but then her face frowned a little when she remembered.

"Oh yes … Alisha. OK, I'm going to put you on speakerphone while we do this. I have to finish up some work tonight before I leave here, but I can multi-task effectively enough"

A snort came from the direction of the couch. Shooting Booth a dirty look and sticking her tongue out at him, she rolled back over and proceeded to go back to sticking tissue markers on the skull.

"OK, go ahead Alisha. I'm ready" she said.

"Perfect Dr. Brennan!" responded Alisha with the enthusiasm of a cheerleader.

Booth rolled his eyes while flipping the page of his graphic novel.

"OK, I love the direction you've taken with the new case in here. The interplay between Kathy and the suspects in this one had me absolutely riveted!"

"mmhhmmm" responded Brennan, not totally paying attention.

"But I've got one major issue with the whole entire book. I don't think you paid attention while proofreading it."

"mmhhmmm"

"For instance, who's Agent Booth?"

Brennan's head shot up from where she was peering at the skull.

"What?"

"Yeah, it seems that you've replaced Andy Lister with someone name Agent Booth throughout the _whole_ entire book."

Brennan stared at the phone in shock. She glanced over towards where Booth lay on the couch, hoping that he hadn't heard or wasn't paying attention. Nope, no such deal. He was propped up, comic book down, grinning like an idiot while staring at her.

"I … uh … I"

"And the love scenes with this 'Agent Booth'. Wow. Totally blew my socks off. For instance: '_She traced the round scar where the bullet meant for her had penetrated his shoulder, slowly moving her hand down towards the forbidden line where the sheets only partially covered his abs_' … Totally hot Dr. B! I love it!"

With a strangled cry Brennan attempted to launch herself out of her chair towards the phone, only to get her feet tripped up underneath and go flying out flat on her stomach, disappearing underneath the desk.

"And the scene before that one Dr. B … I mean, walking in on Booth in the bath … completely nude."

A hand appeared and started slapping around on the desk looking for the phone.

"And the way Kathy describes that naked body … does this guy exist in real life? If so, can I meet-"

Finding her target of the phone receiver, Brennan savagely yanked it off the desk and said into the phone:

"GottagoAlishacallyoutomorrow!" and she slammed the phone back down on its cradle.

**X X X X**

**Jeffersonian Institute  
****Office of Angela Montenegro  
****Chief Forensic Reconstruction Artist**

The dulcet strains of ZZ top's "La Grange" issued forth from Angela's cell phone. Grabbing it, she checked the caller ID and, without any preliminaries, asked:

"How did operation: _Booth/Andy replacement_ go?"

"Awesomely" replied Alisha, on the other end of the line.

"You waited till I said to call, when Booth was going to be there?"

"I called immediately after you sent that text"

"And Brennan fell for it?"

"Hook, Line, and Sinker. I heard the panic and she couldn't get off the phone with me fast enough"

A smile blossomed on Angela's face.

"Well, well, well … I think I shall go see what damage my wicked plan hath wrought"

"You owe me for this one Ange. She's going to go ballistic when she finds out that I, her new editor, and you have known each other for years."

"I know hon. Dinner's on me next time you're in D.C. Got to go though, talk to you later" she said and ended the phone call.

Grinning like a maniac, she literally skipped out of her office and went to meddle some more in her favorite couple's lives.

**X X X X**

Lying down on the floor underneath her desk, Brennan had a completely serious thought about curling up into a ball and not coming out until Booth went away.

No such luck. A pair of Snoopy socks quietly trudged over to where she lay.

Rolling a little to extricate herself from the entangled chair, she came face to face with a grinning Seeley Booth.

"You heard every word … didn't you?" she said.

"Yep" he replied.

"I can't deny this … can I?"

"Nope"

"It was my subconscious acting out"

"Nope"

He reached down and, in an effortless move, pulled her to her feet … and right into his arms. Brennan, completely unprepared for such a move, put up no resistance.

Truth be told, she really didn't mind being there either.

Booth, his face hovering very near hers, still grinning like an idiot, pulled her a little closer and started moving his mouth up near her ear … never quite touching and not quite pulling away either.

Brennan's knees were feeling weak. _Must be a reaction from falling_ she thought.

"I just want to know one thing, which I'm sure you can't deny now" he softly said, almost whispering, as he reached her ear.

"Wha … What's that … Booth?" she purred.

"Andy Lister really is based on me, isn't he?"

**X X X X**

Angela rounded the corner to see a sight that filled every one of her romantic ambitions for her friend. Seeley Booth had Brennan in his arms and was grinning at her while she spluttered about something … denying by the looks of it.

She ceased babbling and, from Angela's viewpoint, it looked like she mouthed the word "Yes" with a small nod of her head.

Booth, whose grin got even bigger, lowered his head towards hers and claimed her mouth in a slow gentle kiss. Angela slapped her hand up to her mouth, and then had to bite it to muffle the squeal that issued forth.

She smiled then and turned away from the newfound lovers, leaving them to explore new territory about each other.


End file.
